Gerard Roskam
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Name Gerard Octavius Roskam - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Aliases • Prince Gerard • G (close friends) • Gee (close friends) • Gee-Bear (once, person got smacked upside the head) • The Snoring Prince - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Age 18 - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Species Human - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Kingdom of Origin Aferenzai - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Current Residence Unnamed Aferenzian Capital - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Relatives • King Jin Animum (father) • Lady Minerva Roskam (mother) • Prince Sydyn Animum (half-sibling) • Prince Perseus Dayne (half-sibling) • Princess Alma Quitali (half-siblings) • Prince Kuro Nakamoto (half-siblings) • Prince Ryuu Nakamoto (half-siblings) • Princess Natalia Animum (half-siblings) • Prince Aeris Animum (half-siblings) • Princess Nasrin Antheras (half-siblings) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #960018; color: #fff;" align="center" colspan="2"|Social Status |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affiliation • The Royal High Court of Aferenzai • Prince of Aferenzai - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Allies • King Jin Animum • Prince Sydyn Animum - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Occupation — - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Occupation — - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Partner — - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Partner Brief flirting with Michael Jerin - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Status Alive - }} |- ! style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff" align="center" colspan="2"|Arsenal |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affinities • Wind • Darkness • Sound - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Weapons — - }} |} Prince Gerard Octavius Roskam '''Gerard Octavius Roskam '''is the third born child to the 168th king of Aferenzai, King Jin Fang Animum. He is third in line to the crown, preceded by his half brothers, Prince Sydyn Animum and Prince Perseus Dayne. Gerard's mother, Lady Minerva Roskam, died due to a fall and internal bleeding when he was six. He studied under the watch of scholar Sir Aquilas Firenze until his death. He resides within the palace with his family. Biography Prince Gerard Roskam was born to King Jin Animum and Lady Minerva Roskam. The prince and his mother were happy for six years, although it was soon apparent that the prince had some kind of sickness that caused him to fall asleep at times he could not control, subbed as narcolepsy, which the prince went on to suffer to this day. Tragically, when the prince was six years old, his mother fell and inexplicably started internally bleeding. He was then raised by a whirl of maids, and became shy and reserved. Soon after his mother's death, when his tutors began noticing his work was becoming too easy for him, Sir Aquilas Firenze, a well known scholar of the time for his discoveries in the human anatomy, was taken on to tutor the prince. The two got along remarkably well, Gerard coming to know him as a father figure instead of his distant real father. Sadly, Sir Aquinas died when the prince was fifteen. He then decided to take his mother's name and start studying on his own. He became much more secluded after this, keeping a close circle of friends and not much else. Now Gerard keeps mostly to himself, either in his chambers or in the Palace Library, very rarely going outside the castle. Appearance Gerard has curly hair which is usually a mess, since he only brushes it in the mornings sometimes. It's quite wild and he has a habit of constantly running his fingers through it, which doesn't help.He normally wears light colored dress shirts with dark dress pants. When cold, he wears a dark blue overcoat with gold colored lining. The only piece of jewelry he wears is a simple band of gold with sapphires , which belonged to his mother, a gift from his father. Gerard has naturally tan skin, from his mother, although it used to be tanner as a child when he went outside more often. He isn't extraordinarily tall or short, standing at five feet eight inches, but he sometimes wishes he was a bit taller. His eyes are dark brown, nothing special, he says. In addition, he perpetually has smudged writing on his forearms and side of his neck, resulting in his friend's experiments to ward of his narcolepsy, or just him running out of paper and then writing on himself. Personality Gerard isn't much of a people person. Of course, he isn't rude about it, if you were to engage him in conversation he'd never brush you off, but take a genuine interest in what you had to say. He, is however, a bit of a know it all and cannot resist a chance to show off, for which he has been berated many times. He is very observant, picking up on small cues and such, which alert him to what could be possibly hostile situations, or suspicious people. Gerard does enjoy his own company more than strangers, although he does thoroughly enjoy the company of his friends. He only really relaxes when he is by himself or with hem, swapping jokes and ideas, and generally having a good time. Gerard is on good terms with his siblings, but isn't particularly close to any of them, but he really does care for all of them. He can be frigid and even mean, but it's really just when he's in a bad mood. He tends to brood a lot, which mostly happens in the library, in his room or in the gardens. It usually wears off after a little while though. He's fond of small children. He is also gay, which he sometimes berates himself for. Affinities Wind Wind is Gerard's strongest magic, since it's the one that he has a natural gift for. He's trained with it the longest and has read up on it, which helped him gain greater control over his power. However, he did not learn to use it over night. It took many windows shattered with things flying out (including the prince himself a couple of times)and hitting people. Because of this he's very cautious using his magic inside. He still uses it, however, to do small tasks, for example floating over quills and paper and such. He has learned he can send people flying with this. = Darkness Darkness is his second magic, although he's used it less and less as time went on. He used it more to prank his siblings, but after an incident wehre he lost control, he's decided to maybe tone it down a bit. Now he mainly uses it to make people leave him alone while he's reading or studying. If angered however, he will lash out with this one, and then feel terrible about it, and not just emotionally. When he uses it for more than a few seconds he feels extremely nauseous and sick, and just bad in general. His tutor used to believe his narcolepsy came from his darkness magic. He doesn't use this much. = Sound Sound is his weakest and least used magic, using it simply for calling for his maids to help him and such. He can also use it as a shield, but it does take a while to use it and he'd probably get struck down before being able to form the shield. Relationships Family King Jin Gerard's relationship with his father isn't one of father/son bonding. He does love him to some degree of course, and wants the best for him. He doesn't really know how his father feels about him and just tries to keep out of the way as much as possible, and tried to help him in whatever way he can. Lady Minerva Roskam Gerard misses his mother terribly, and tried to keep her memory alive as much as he can. The topic of her death isn't as delicate to him as it once was, but he still will not stand for any disrespect to her memory. He does think her death is suspicious, but when he tried to look into it, the records were gone. Queen Evanthe Gerard's relationship with his stepmother is icy at best. He tries his best to stay out of her way, and he's very cautious of her. He suspects there's something going on, and had a theory about her powers and his mother. Siblings Gerard, despite of his lack of being there, loves his siblings. He genuinely cares for them and tried to indirectly help them as much as he can. He is, however, quite jealous of Sydyn and Perseus, but he tries to hide it as best as he can. He tries to keep watch over his younger siblings to check if they're okay.